The present invention is related to an improved clip structure, and more particularly to an improved clip structure of a clipboard which obviates the use of rivets in assembly.
Rivets are normally required in the conventional clipboard. A conventional clipboard as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c comprises a board 51, a clamping member 52, a supporting base 53, a torsional spring 54, and a pivotal axle 55. The supporting base 53 is joined with the board 51 by means of two rivets 62. The clamping member 52 is pivotally connected to two projections 63 upwardly protruding from the supporting base 53 by the pivotal axle 55, and cooperates with the board 51 to form a clamping device. The torsional spring 54 is arranged between the clamping member 52 and the supporting base 53 to bias the clamping member 52 abutting against the board 51. Since the conventional clipboard utilizes rivets to secure the supporting base 53 to the board 51, such clipboard is inconvenient to assemble and relatively expensive to produce.
An improved clip structure according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention intendes to improve on the above-described disadvantages.